The brief & minor adventure of Colin Creevy
by spunkioctopibishounencaptor
Summary: As the title says!! poor widdle colin... gettin not adventure an' stuff... well we thought he needed some!


Disclaimer: JK owns COlin & Dennis, and Whoever the hell made Bob the Builder   
owns Spud.  
  
  
COLIN CREEVEY MEETS SPUD... AND DOES THINGS... AND GETS A JOB... DRESSING UP  
AS A PHONE BOOTH TO DISCOURAGE PEOPLE FROM MAKING PHONE CALLS TO ANNOY THE  
PHONE COMPANIES WHO ARE ALSO THE BANE OF HUMANITY!  
  
Colin: *sitting in front of t.v* Bob! Bob the Builder!! Can we fix it? Yes we   
can!!! BOB!  
Dennis: Colin, don't you think you are a little obessive? I mean, eight hours  
of Bob the Builder a day can't be healthy!  
Colin: NEVER!! Bob is the best. And Spud, the scarecrow, is my bestest best   
friend EVER! *Waves Spud toy around* SPUDIWUMPS!!!  
Denis: Um... yes... *Owl lands on his head.* Hey! A letter from Ginny.  
Colin: Read it to me.  
Denis: Fine... I know you can't read... she says ' Hey Colin!!! How is it   
going? I'm GREAT!! And guess WHAT?! I made my Harry Potter doll come alive!  
He talks to me and everything!! The charm is excitate! See you in september!  
Ginny. PS. How's the Harry Potter fanclub going?  
Colin: Is that what it really says?  
Dennis: I don't know...  
Colin: That's okay then! Now I wonder how i could mnake my Spud doll to come   
alive..?  
Dennis: Why don't you read the letter?  
*Colin reads the letter*  
Colin: NOOO!! its a howler!!!! Aaaahhhh!!!!!!! *runs around frantically*  
Dennis: No it isn- AAAAAAAAAHHH!  
Howler: BLOODY HELL STOP SENDING ME BOB THE BUILDER CARDS!!!! AND SEVERED   
FINGERS!! I TOLD YOU I AM NOT GOING TO KIDNAP RON AND USE HIM AS A HOSTAGE   
SO YOU CAN MAKE HARRY COME TO YOUR HOUSE IN A SPUD COSTUME!!!! YOU'RE A SICK   
SICK PERSON!!! IM NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!  
  
ps: see you on the 1st of September!!  
Colin: That was strange.... I thought she liked the fingers... if that was the   
message, then what did you say Dennis?  
Dennis:.........  
Colin: ... hmmmmm.... the only thing we can do is use the spell, in te hope   
that it will acutally summon a demon that will kidnap ron and use him as a   
hostage so that harry will come to my house in a spud costume!!! GENIUS!!!!  
Dennis: But.. but... i just made the spell up... it was a random word.....  
Colin: Fetch me my wand!   
Dennis: NO! I HAVE FINALLY DECIEDED TO STAND UP TO YOUR BRUTISH WAYS!  
Colin: So now you WANT Draco to know you adore him? And you were the one who  
sent him that hot pink jockstrap?  
Dennis: IT WASN'T ME!!  
Colin: And the fact that your diary has 'Draco, oh Draco, I love you, in your hot  
pink jock-  
Dennis: SHUT UP! IT WAS ME!! IS THAT A CRIME!!!!!!!!!!  
Colin: No. I love Spud, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. So get me my wand.  
Dennis: Yes Colin. *reaches out and picks up the wand, which is three   
centimeters away from Colin.  
COlin: EXCITATE *There is a massive explosion and he has soot all over his   
face. There is a crater in the floor, but the rest of the room is unharmed.*  
Spud doll: SPUD!! spud spud? SPUDSPUDSPUDSPUDSPUDSPUDSPUDSPUD -   
Dennis: MAKE IT STOP!!! THE PAIN!!!  
Colin: really? you hate it that much?  
Dennis: OH THE PAIN!!  
Colin: Oh really... SPUD.. you really hater that word.... SPUD san't it ? yes,  
SPUD is that word SPUD isnt it?? ooooh!! look! i think i can see... SPUD! yes,  
that suspiciously SPUD like creature called SPUD, well, i think itrs SPUD!   
why hello SPUD, old mate old buckoroo SPUD mate SPUD -   
dennis: Now its just geting sad...  
Colin: ehehehehehe... SPUD!  
Spud: SPUD!  
Colin SPUD...?  
Spud: SPUD SPUD!  
Colin SPUD... SPUDSPUD?  
*nodding head* Spud: SPUD!!!!! SPUD SPUD SPUD SPUD SPUD SPUD!!!!  
Dennis: YE GODS!!!! STOP IT PLEASE!!!! THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!!!  
Colin: Guess what? Spud likes me!! he REALLY likes me!!!!!! ooooooooooooooooo  
oooooohhhhhhhohohohohohohohoh.... *collapses in a fit of sheer pleasure*  
Dennis: *Laughing hysterically from the pain* YAY! JOY! HE LIKES YOU! THE   
STUPID SPUD DOLL LIKES YOU!!!  
Spud: *Eyes go red and narrow* SPUD! SPUU-UUD!! SP-UU-UUD!!!  
Dennis: *giggling* Want fries with that, stuffing brains?  
Spud: S-PUUU-UUUUD-UUD SPUD SPUD!!  
Colin: He said; Do you wish to repeat that, Mister Brainless? I think not!  
Dennis: *Waves wand* MUSIACCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAIO!!!!!!! *Music starts playing, it  
is the Bob the Builder sound track.*  
Colin: FUNKIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *starts dancing*  
Dennis: *Starts dancing* EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!! EVERYBODY PRANCE NOW!!  
Spud: *also dancing* S-SS-SSPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD!!!!!!!!!  
*dennis clutches his maracas VERY tightly in his hands*  
Colin: HWy! pass the maracas!! YO!  
Dennis:*clenches teeth* NO.  
Colin: WHY NOT? WHYWHYWHYWHWYHWYHWYHWhyWHYWHYWHYWYWHYWHYWHWWhYWHYWHYWHYWHYW  
HYWHYWHWHY-  
Dennis: Because they are my only grasp of sanity left. i fear thst if i lose   
them i may go crazy and kill us all with all the pent up anger and pain i am   
feeling. OKAY? YOU UNDERSTAND? OKAY? YES? GOOD. DANCE. ONLY SANITY I HAVE   
LEFT. DANCE.  
Colin: like, LIGHTEN up BRUDDAAAAAH! *steals maracas and starts playing   
piggy in the middle with SPUD with dennis in the middle*  
*dennis explodes*  
Colin: That was strange.... SPUD!  
Spud: SPUD SPUD SPUD SPUD!  
Colin SPUD!! I agree!! onwards to DISNEYLAND THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH tm!!!  
*they go to disney land leaving Dennis' smoking remains behind in a pile*  
  
Sometime later... In Disney Land...  
  
Colin is wearing a hawaiin t-shirt, cow print pants, a sombrero, fake glasses,  
and a fake scar... above his eye... in the shape of a lightning bolt. Spud is  
wearing a fluro purple catsuit, a pink tutu, and has spay-painted his nose   
pink.  
Colin: Wowwee. It sure is lucky we found that donations box... the one without  
a lock. And these luvverrly clothes! And that spay-paint!  
Spud: Spud  
Colin: I want you to talk people. *Waves his wand at spud*  
Spud: Me a speaker now! MEMEME!! SPEAK!!!  
Colin: YEAH!  
Spud: Cowin-  
Colin: Colin, say C-O-L-I-N  
Spud: Colwin.  
Colin: Close enough.  
Spud: Me wants candy.  
Colin: Yes. Candy.  
Random person behind the fairy floss booth: Get'cha Fairy Floss! Get it now!!  
Spud: Candy.  
Colin: Lets buy. *walks up to the random person* Two bags of-  
Spud: Three  
Colin: Fine, Thre-  
Spud: Four  
Colin: Fou-  
Spud: Five   
*this goes on for some time...*  
Colin: Fifty bags of fairy floss.  
Random person behind the fairy floss booth: That'll be one hundred   
buckeroonies, mateo  
Colin: *fishes frantically around in pocket* Um er...  
Spud: Mmmm... nice candy *Spud is covered in fairy floss, and all fifty bags   
are empty.*  
Colin: Well you see... I don't have any money... not as such...  
Random person behind the fairy floss booth: Then you have to work for me.  
Colin: *sighs* Yes sir.  
Spud: More candy, Colwin.  
Random person behind the fairy floss booth: No. You have to WORK to get candy.  
I believe that telephones are the work of the devil. And the companies that  
make them are even WORSE!!   
Spud: Candy...  
*as promised, colin and spud dress up as phone booths to annoy the phone   
companies because they are the bane of humanity. and to get candy*  
*spud spends all the mony on candy*   
Spud: candy....  
*okay, lots and lots and lots of candy*  
Colin: uuuuummmm..... Spud... im sorry to say this, but *in a tiny voice*  
i want to break up to you because you spent all the money on candy!  
Spud: *sob* Colwin, how could you, *sob*, do this to, *sob*, me?  
Colin: I LIKE FAIRY FLOSS!! AND YOU ATED IT ALL!!  
Spud: Wewl... fine.... blame me for it all....  
Colin: I DO!  
SPud: You meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean!!!!!!!  
Colin: ha! Pathetic Spud, Harry is SOOOOOOOOOO much sexier than YOU!!!!!!!!  
SPud: *in tears* I;m sorry about this Colin,  
Colin: About what?  
Spud: This... *Spud rips the scar off Colin's head.*  
Colin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts  
coughing* I think I'm *clutches chest* having a heart... * Colin collapses,  
Spud cries into his tutu.*  
Spud: I'm sorry Colwin...  
Colin: No Im stil alive!  
*notices he has no scar*  
Colin: AAAAHHHH!! I have no reaso0n to live!!!!!   
*colin runs off a clif, which spud had perviously put there incase such a   
situation arose, thus destroying half of DISNEY LAND THE HAPPIEST PLACE   
ON EARTH!! tm*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA............. Written by FIre Lizid and her friend,  
who's ff.net name has been long forgotten... it probably has something to do   
with 'Spunki Octopi' ... ar if you search for 'The real ending of ff8' you  
should find it. 


End file.
